


bri X scoliosis: the biggest yummy

by ssnazziest



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: FIFK, Other, a joke fic between my friends, big yummy, creds to bryan for writing this, please don't read this ever, quality shitposting, this is just a huge fucking joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnazziest/pseuds/ssnazziest
Summary: a scolipede has a tit and does a hot fucc





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 10000% A JOKE I'm posting bc my friends asked me to

bri was having the time of her life with her favourite scoliosis when it flipped over and bri saw a tiddie. she helped it flip over but inside she said damn my scoliosis thicc. then they went inside and bri brought out the impossibly large bottle of lube and kissed scoliosis' tiddie. turns out scoliosis a trap thing and had a dicc. bri lubed up her ass and 8 foot scoliosis crawled in there but left its 2 foot dick out and put it in the puss. this went on for 6 hours till bri had to shit. fin

**Author's Note:**

> good job


End file.
